Break the walls
by DracoTheFerret
Summary: Draco Malfoy will seiner großen Liebe endlich mal sagen was er wirklich fühlt.Was könnte da schöner sein als ein Liebesbrief? SLASH --- SONGFIC


Es ist gerade genau 2:16 Uhr und ich kann nicht schlafen.  
Also was mach ich ein bisschen Musik hören und auch noch als das gleiche.  
Natürlich was schön langsames, leises und schön trauriges. Nur keine heitere Stimmung aufkommen lassen.  
Ja, und weil ich immer noch nicht schlafen konnte, bin ich an den PC und hab meine erste Songfic gebastelt. -strahl-  
Was kleines für zwischen durch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer**: Also Harry und Draco gehören J.K. Rowling. Hab mir die beiden nur mal kurz aus geliehen. Den einem zum "schreiben", den anderen zum "lesen". Haben also beide nicht wirklich viel zu tun hier.

Und den Song den ich da zerhackstückt und verwendet habe heißt wie die Story "Break the walls" und ist ACHTUNG FESTHALTEN von der Kelly Family. Wehe es schmeißt einer mit Tomaten! ;o)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy will seiner großen Liebe endlich mal sagen was er wirklich fühlt.  
Was könnte da schöner sein als ein Liebesbrief?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Break the walls**

**_Didn´t wanna seduce you,  
__but I did_.**

Weißt du noch wie es passiert ist? Es war so merkwürdig. Alles komisch, verrückt.  
Ich war verrückt nach dir. So lange, endlos lange Jahre, nur nach dir.

**_Didn´t wanna abuse you,  
__but I did._**

Ich hab dir weh getan, so oft, so viele male. Frag nicht warum, ich weiß es einfach nicht  
Endlosen Schmerz hab ich uns zu gefügt. Jeden Schmerz hab ich mit dir gefühlt.  
Konnte mich nicht wehren dagegen. Konnte mich gegen dich nicht wehren.

**_Didn´t wanna accuse you,  
__there´s a dark side of me that doesn´t wanna._**

Ich kann mich nicht verleugnen, meine Herkunft. Ich bin wer ich bin. Wie ich bin.  
Aber nur du weißt, wer und was ich wirklich bin.  
Mehr als diese Hülle, mehr als meine kalte Maske.

**Don´t wanna mislead you,  
_but I do._**

Es tut mir so leid, das ich nicht ehrlich zu dir sein konnte. Ehrlich zu uns.  
Ich weiß ich hätte es fast kaputt gemacht.  
Dieses wunderbare zwischen uns.  
Du hast mir immer wieder verziehen. Habe ich es den überhaupt verdient?

**_Don´t wanna reject you,  
__but I do._**

Wie oft hast du mir deine Gefühle gestanden und ich schaute dich nur an?  
Wie oft musst du an meinen Gefühlen zu dir gezweifelt haben?  
Und ich kann dir keine Vorwürfe machen, ich war so kalt zu dir. So oft.

**Don´t wanna crush you,  
there´s a dark side of me that doesn´t wanna.  
There´s a dark side of me**

Ich wollte für sich da sein, stark sein.  
Wie oft war ich schwach und musste von dir gerettet werden?  
Viel zu oft, immer und immer wieder.  
Du bliebst zurück, immer nur ich, immer nur ich.

_**Break the walls with your hands,  
**__**don´t you know that you can.  
**__**I´ll be running to you.  
**__**Break the walls with your hands,  
**_**_jes I know tat you can.  
__I´ll be running with you._**

Du bist der einzige der mich retten konnte, der mich gerettet hat.  
War es dir klar, das du diese Kraft hast?  
Die Mauern zwischen uns eingerissen.  
Die Mauern um mich herum eingerissen.  
Mich befreit aus meinem Gefängnis, aus meiner kalten gefühllosen Welt.

**_Don´t wanna believe you,  
__but I do._**

Es fiel mit unendlich schwer dir zu glauben, zu trauen.  
Sollte wirklich alles gut werden?  
Es war so schwer, alles hinter sich zu lassen.

**_Don´t wanna need you,  
__but I do._**

Wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
Einfach nicht wahr haben.  
Wollte nicht abhängig von dir sein.  
Aber bald merkte ich, ich brauche dich anders.  
Dich, deine Nähe, deine Zärtlichkeit.  
Du würdest es nie ausnutzen, nie zu deinem Vorteil missbrauchen.

**Don´t wanna hold you,  
there´s a dark side of me that doesn´t wanna,  
it´s a monster you see.**

Hatte immer Angst, es bricht irgendwann doch raus.  
Dieses Wesen in mir. Kalt und gefühllos.  
Angst davor dich zu verletzten, zu verlieren.  
Aber ich konnte dich nicht weg stoßen. Konnte einfach nicht.  
Deine Nähe machte mich zu dem was ich immer sein wollte.

_**Break the walls with your hands,  
**__**don´t you know that you can.  
**__**I´ll be running to you.  
**__**Break the walls with your hands,  
**_**_jes I know tat you can.  
__I´ll be running with you._**

Ich bin so glücklich darüber, das wir es gewagt haben.  
Bin glücklich dich zu haben.  
Was würde ich ohne dich machen?  
Wäre ich noch am Leben?  
Jeden Abend, wenn ich dich neben mir liegen sehe bin ich unendlich dankbar für dieses Geschenk.  
Für dich.  
Nie wieder werde ich dich her geben.  
Dich nie verlassen, dir nie wieder weh tun.  
Ich liebe dich, Harry.

Draco

* * *

Und nun gehe ich endlich schlafen! Guten Nacht! ;o) 


End file.
